starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tam Dawncaller
Biography Early Life Tamander Dawncaller’s family owned the Dawncaller Ranch near the Khoonda plains on Dantooine. With his father inheriting the bol ranch and his mother from the Sylo family, Tam has farming in his blood. Tam always felt stifled in such a lifestyle, and spent much of the first 14 years of his life exploring the surrounding countryside with his only friend, a small white fabool named Mr. Mace. Orphaned, Unleashed His life took a disastrous turn when, upon returning from one of his lone excursions, Tam discovered that a squadron of stormtroopers were questioning his parents at gunpoint. When no information was gleaned, the captured Dawncallers were summarily slaughtered. Tam ran for his life, and narrowly escaped a similar fate thanks to the help of local wildlife. Looking back, Tam believes that may have been one of the first times he used what he now understands is the Force. After that, when he had met his new master Kenlan As-Buka, Tam’s abilities began to flourish at a prodigious rate. They boarded the Destiny's Light, the starship Master Kenlan ‘owned’, and took to the stars. In orbit they nearly ran into the Ravenstar, a transport carrying Damon Aligeri, Mir'isha, Fiola Shaku, and Koro Bolera. When doubts about his master’s ability to use the Force surfaced, Tam wrested supernatural control of both the Ravenstar and Destiny’s Light, launching both craft into a hyperspace-like state that dropped them instantly in the Toprawa system. After recovering from the unusual method of their escape, those aboard the two craft parted company. Tam went to Mimbos aboard the Destiny’s Light, along with Kenlan and Fiola, and found work in the Dancing Dawn Ballroom as a busboy. It wasn’t long before Koro Bolera entered their lives again, this time with plans to take him to his secret stronghold. Tam resisted, and narrowly escaped the gambler’s custody. Tam and his friends took their ship to the planet Burista, where they enjoyed a brief few hours of peace and paradise, until discovering the planet’s natural mutagenic toxins, and the orbiting station’s weaponizing project. Once again, Koro Bolera caught up to Tam, and after helping everyone escape the Star Destroyer Widower, spirited them away to his secret base. Tam escaped once again, but found his unique abilities with the Force had caught the attention of the mysterious Ququor. Fleeing the cybernetic aliens, Tam and his friends met Captain Halod and the crew of the Koralak, who helped them finally find freedom on Tatooine. During their harrowing adventures, Tam had developed strong feelings for Fiola Shaku, and she confessed a similar caring. But despite their growing love (or possibly because of it), Fi chose to stay behind as Tam followed Master Kenlan and Damon Aligeri to Corellia, where they had a rendezvous with the planet’s Rebel cell, then to Damon’s homeworld of Temen III. The man’s parents had been killed, not unlike Tam’s own experience, but their grieving was interrupted by a pair of Imperial Inquisitors, who trapped Damon in a cave and took Kenlan and Tam on a ship for parts unknown. Dark Attention Aboard the dungeon ship, the man he called the ‘Ice Man’ subjected him to intense physical and psychological torture, then abruptly transferred him to a shuttle to be taken to some secret base hidden in a cluster of black holes. Tam exercised his gift of the Force, however, and caused the Imperial shuttle to detour and crash land on the planet Ryloth. Tam was one of the few survivors of the crew, and eventually escaped his Imperial captors. Alone in the dangerous wilderness, Tam nearly died, and had visions of dark events surrounding his friends. By pure provenance of the Force, Tam was discovered and brought to health by an exiled native, and by further provenance of the Force, was reunited with his beloved Fi. They narrowly escaped being recaptured by the Empire, but for the exercise of his unique Force power at the prompting of the rogue Jedi Athelias, and at great cost to his own personal health. Tam and his fellow travelers went to ground on Gamorr, stumbling upon an ancient Sith academy. Inside, he and Fi were separated from the others and trapped in a chamber that brought to their deepest desires to the fore. They narrowly escaped the chamber, and later the Sith academy itself, thanks to the mortal sacrifice of Athelias. After leaving the academy, Tam came to discover that Elayne, the Ex-Imperial Force user, had been overcome with the dark side and stabbed Damon from behind, nearly killing him; the dark vision Tam had seen on Ryloth was coming true. First Imperial Alliance On Rothana, Fi abruptly left, leaving Tam alone and confused. He left the planet with Damon, Mir, Reil, and Cali to continue the search for lost members of their party; Tam hoped to find Kenlan, whom he hadn’t seen since their capture on Temen III, but such desires were tempered by his feelings about leaving Fi behind. Damon offered him access to Jedi teachings he had inherited from his late parents, and their respective training in the Force increased immensely. Their search led them to Owara, a planet fraught with violent uprising under the auspices of a criminal kingpin who called himself Lord Pavana. Much to Tam’s surprise, the group found themselves siding with Imperial resistance to fight against the criminal revolution, albeit under protective pseudonyms. Tam’s Force skills came to good use as he coordinated military operations, but in the end the efforts of the group turned to rescuing Mir from capture by Tarvos Ghull’s pirates. Irreparable Loss The pursuit led to Mull Station, a repurposed Venator class Star Destroyer owned and operated by Obar and Seema Mull. Tam and Damon arrived and snuck onto the ship to rescue their Farghul companion, but quickly became separated before they could complete their mission. Tam inexplicably ran into Fi once again—more correctly, he ran into Waneta West, who was impersonating Fi. She led him to the ISD ''Interrogator'', flagship of High Inquisitor Tremayne, who was behind all the efforts to capture Tam. Finally in his clutches, Tremayne convinced Tam that Fi had fabricated her entire persona to lure him in and trap him. Tam was so angry with the betrayal that he murdered Waneta West. Overcome with grief and darkness, Tam allowed Tremayne to lead him to a new and terrible future… Personality and Traits Tam is a young man, broken with grief and churning with anger he can barely contain. Any vestiges of his innocent childhood have been burned away by the traumatic experiences of his life. His honey blond hair is cut short and his adolescent frame is garbed in simple Imperial greys. He no longer cares about the bodies he has to step over to exact retribution for the wrongs that have been done to him, and is willing to deal with his most loathed enemies to wrest the power necessary to carry out his revenge. Dawncaller, Tam Dawncaller, Tam Dawncaller, Tam